


Baby, Please Come Home

by ClassicBrie19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicBrie19/pseuds/ClassicBrie19
Summary: A misunderstanding between Jon and Dany leads to them spending the holidays apart... but is all hope lost?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	Baby, Please Come Home

If there was ever a worse time to be alone, it was the holiday season. A little life lesson Daenerys was learning that winter. It was Christmas Eve and she was finishing up some last minute shopping, making her way from shop to shop to find the final touches on gifts. Her brothers and their respective families had decided last minute not to fly North to visit her. Which left her having to expedite all of the gifts but if they showed up late she could care less. Her holiday spirit was spoiled like milk well past its expiration date left out too long.

She glanced out the window of the little toy shop where snow tumbled down in fat flakes and gathered on any surface it dared. Dany frowned, her heart breaking a little as it brought back a recently soured memory. As of two months ago, she’d lived in the North for a year. Her eldest brother, Rhaegar, offered her an executive position at the Winterfell branch of the Targaryen family business. Excited at the prospect of more responsibility and sway within their company, Dany uprooted her whole life and moved to the freezing little town.

Dany quickly befriended another higher-up in the branch, Sansa Stark, who invited her to a “Generic Holiday Bash” at a local pub. The sort of night out where you drank too much and tried to kiss strangers under mistletoe, all in the name of the season. She met the other three Stark siblings, whom she had only heard about in rambling stories from Sansa, usually about some crazy adventure they’d all gone on. But those introductions were brief, as though they were just the unimportant side characters whose names would be forgotten later on. The reasoning was obvious when Sansa introduced her to the last person in the Stark entourage; their lone wolf, extremely intriguing cousin, Jon Snow.

“Dany, I want you to meet Jon. Jon, this is my co-worker, Daenerys.”

“You’re the dragon lady I’ve heard so much about,” Jon smirked.

She glanced around for Sansa, who disappeared like the conniving little elf she was.

“I guess I am. Sansa talks about her family so much but I’ve never heard her mention you,” Dany pointed out.

“I’m not around a lot,” he admitted.

It was then that she learned he worked with the National Parks Service, training new rangers while also researching natural biodiversity in the parks and implementing it in public spaces. One of those real outdoorsy types that Dany had always had a fondness for. It just so happened he had some vacation time he needed to use up. The Devil worked hard but Sansa Stark worked harder. 

There was plenty of holiday spirit floating around, as well as alcohol. Dany consumed more liquor than she planned and ended up singing karaoke, winning the audience's favor with that really cheesy, cliche song about a Christmas heartbreak she had a hidden fondness for. Robb tried to outdo her with an impressive Elvis impersonation on  _ Blue Christmas _ . And to round out the evening, Arya climbed onto the bar and dangled something over Jon and Dany’s heads. She wasn’t even sure it was mistletoe but there was no reason to care. She had an excuse to kiss the very attractive man in front of her. And he proved to be a very good kisser. 

He walked her home too. Dany’s apartment was only a block away, situated over a little seasonal shop. As she fished her keys out of her small cross body bag, she ventured, “If you’re not around a lot, where do you stay when you’re in town?”

“I usually just stay with Arya but she’s got that boyfriend now, so I’m with Robb this time.”

Dany managed to get her keys in the door before turning back to him, “Well, why don’t you stay with me tonight?”

He didn’t argue, only pulled her in for another one of those searing kisses that left her head swimming and her nerves on fire. They shucked off their coats, losing them in the oblivion of the dark living room, as well as a few choice articles. With their outer layers abandoned, a tell tale path of clothes lined the short hallway. Clumsy hands grasping, fumbling, as moans and gasps fell from their lips. Dany actually considered giving Sansa a raise when the sun came up the next morning and she wasn’t alone.

Tonight turned into tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after. Until the first three weeks of December were spent in each other's arms and they did nothing more but make sure they were both on the naughty list. He was gone when the New Year rolled around but still made frequent visits to Winterfell. According to Arya, it was the most he’d been around in forever and she never remembered him being happy to be home.

Watching the flurries reminded her of how things were supposed to be. She and Jon should have been in the midst of the seasonal tourists, pausing under the lights so she could be absolutely breathless at the sight of the snow sparkling in his dark curls. And he would smirk at her and ask where her mind was, she would reply, “Where it always is. With you.” as she squeezed his hand and-

“Ma’am, are you finding everything alright,” an employee tore Dany from her reverie.

She hadn’t realized she was strangling a stuffed unicorn, the poor fluffed up thing. 

“Oh, yes.”

“Just so you know, we close in ten minutes.”

Dany nodded and made her way to the register. 

* * *

Queenscrown was an uneventful little town, much different from Winterfell during the winter months, though the snow and cold remained. The streets were decorated in a similar fashion but there was a significant lack of tourists and shoppers. Jon was staying at the jobsite, a historical estate on the outskirts of town, and never planned on making a trip to see the festivities. His co-workers insisted, of course, so he found himself meandering down the streets on his day off.

The snow was persistent in the way it fell from the overcast sky above him, the fat flakes gathering on his scarf and hair. It was colder in Queenscrown and while it usually didn’t affect him he’d grown accustomed to having someone wrapped around him every waking moment. Jon shook the thought from his head knowing it would only make his chill worse. 

Being alone on holidays was nothing new. He usually took job offers that required him to work for several months straight and he only stayed in Winterfell when he didn’t have anywhere else to go. This time was different. There was a piece of him missing and every twinkling light reminded him of it.

He recalled Sansa talking about the new higher up at her job, a transfer from King’s Landing who didn’t know anyone else in town with a damn near impossible name. And when he mentioned he would be in town for Christmas, she insisted he come to the annual Generic Holiday Bash. Jon knew Sansa had an ulterior motive, she always did but she was usually right.

He never considered himself someone who stayed in one place with one person for very long but after meeting Daenerys, he was finding more time to spend somewhere he avoided. Dany made everything brighter, livelier, even if she did work a boring office job. They took weekend trips whenever they could because she was interested in seeing all of the country. And Jon was more than happy to show her.

He stopped his stroll in front of a specialty toy store, the display showing off a series of dragon figurines. His heart sunk. Dany loved dragons, so much so she turned into an excited child at the mention of them. She knew everything about them and owned enough stuff related to them that she could open her own museum. Last year, Jon bought her an ornament of one in a Yi-Tish style. He wondered if she put it on the tree or hid it at the bottom of the storage bin with the other neglected decorations.

He shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets and continued on his way.

* * *

The streets outside were more crowded than she’d ever seen them, except for a few days ago, when they lit up the big tree in the square. She hadn’t had the heart to attend this year. It made no sense to stand in the crowd and remind herself how alone she was. Now she watched as other lovey dovey couples strolled around and gazed up at the pretty lights.

Winterfell had the prettiest Christmas decorations, twinkling lights and poinsettias covered nearly every surface. They dangled over the street and wound around every light pole like alien ivy. The sight would fill anyone with wonder but Dany only wanted to walk faster so she wouldn’t have to look at it.

A haunting hollow sound filled the air, the clanging of the church bells to signal the hour. Only five o’clock at night and it was dark. More time for everyone else to enjoy the lights. Dany paused at a crosswalk, the inconvenience deepening her already agitated mood. Across the street, children laughed and Dany spied a young couple taking a selfie with a santa inflatable. A dangerous mix of yearning and quiet fury swirled inside her, like mixing bleach with any other cleaning solution. If she didn’t get out of there she was going to pass out. The signal changed and she was able to walk the next two blocks, advancing ever closer to her apartment.

She made her way through the usual motions; climbing the steps, rummaging for her keys, unlocking the door. All of it routine and bland. The only upside was the sight of Ghost sitting right inside the entryway.

He was their dog, technically, but Dany’s in writing. She wanted a pet to keep her company when she had the apartment to herself and Jon accompanied her to the shelter for moral support and advice. Jon and Ghost were similar in personality, and that was the selling point. And also where their problems began.

Cohabitation was one thing but a dog represented a commitment, whether they wanted to acknowledge that fact or not. Dany spent a lot of time with the Starks, at Jon’s invitation, she’d even met his mother on the rare occasion they were all in town together. Lyanna moved to Dorne after she retired and claimed the cold hurt her joints so her visits were few and far between. When Dany agreed to fly home for Harvestday, she extended the offer for him to come with her. Jon refused.

“Why not?” Dany questioned with enough indignation to make her sound like a child.

“I’m not ready to meet your family.”

“But I’ve met yours.”

“That’s different. You knew them before me, Sansa set us up.”

“I want my brothers to meet you and see that I’m adjusting to life here better than they thought I would.”

“What, like I’m some sort of status marker?”

“No, of course not. We’ve been together for almost a year and t it would be the next natural step.”

Maybe she should have explained the very complex relationship with her brothers. Although they loved and supported her, they were always questioning her ability in the company. They blamed it on the fact that she was the youngest but Dany felt like there was another, more obvious answer.

“What did you mean by status marker?” she inquired. 

“Dany, you report everything back to your family like you need a… a pat on the back or something.”

He didn’t look at her when he said it, only pushed the food around his plate. Something snapped in her. 

“Well, I’m sorry that I actually share what happens in my life with my family instead of disappearing for months at a time.”

“I don’t disappear-”

“Yes, you do! Here one minute, gone the next. I don’t know what to make of it.”

“What would you have me do, quit my job? It’s what I love.”

“And I love you, can’t you see that?”

The words flew from her in a blind haste, suspending in the air above them for a tortuous moment. They only blinked at each other before Jon was leaving the table. Dany hurried after, watching him in desperation as he pulled on his jacket at the door, unsure of what to do.

“Jon, please, stay,” she managed to get out.

He shrugged her off, “I’ll stay with Robb tonight.”

The door slammed shut and Dany could only stare at it, unable to comprehend the rapid turn of their usual routine. She couldn’t believe she’d said it. The thought had been rattling around in her brain for a while, chasing the endless possibilities that remained out of reach and never planning to reveal them. They were selfish indulgences centered around the two of them settling down but Dany knew that evening mentioning them would send Jon running in his preferred, free-spirited way.

When he didn’t return the next day, or even give Dany a call, she needled Sansa for the information. 

According to Sansa, “He took a position up in Queenscrown, probably won’t be back until after the new year. He really didn’t tell you?”

Dany shook her head. Jon wasn’t answering her calls or texts and she was exercising impressive restraint by not blowing up his inboxes. She supposed they were officially broken up, bringing a rather lovely year together to an end. She still sent him a message about her family coming to visit for Christmas, but that was the last one.

After Harvest Day, she set up the Christmas tree with half-hearted interest. At the time she was trying to keep her spirits up for when her family came to visit but now there was no need. She watched it twinkle, filling up the living room with it’s low ambient light. The simple star and metal bulbs distracted her from the old movie she put on. Of course, it was one they watched last year but neither of them paid much attention to it. They were much more invested in letting their hands roam and getting lost in each other all over again. In their defense the plot was constantly interrupted by long winded dance sequences.

Dany tried to pay closer attention this time, curled up into the corner of the couch with a glass of wine. Ghost joined her, his head laid across her lap as she absent-mindedly scratched her fingers through his soft fur. Her eyes grew heavy, the warmth of the blanket enveloping her and dragging her ever closer to rest. The early sleep was dreamless, dotted with snippets of the dialogue from the movie still playing from the TV.

* * *

The Queenscrown estate was deserted except for a skeleton staff meant to handle the basic tasks. The estate was more of a summer attraction, only couples desperate for a winter wedding booked it. Jon stared at the text message on his phone, the last one she sent before lapsing into radio silence. He regretted leaving things the way he did but he didn’t know how to react. Love was a big word and one he hadn’t used for anyone outside of his family. And it was a commitment. 

He scared her by running out but he wasn’t ready. The Queenscrown offer came the next day. Jon figured if he had some time and distance it would be easier to make up his mind; even though the first few weeks of work distracted him. 

But the manager surprised them with the next two weeks off and Jon had nothing to do but wander the immaculately decorated halls. Every garland and tree and sparkling light reminded him of the Stark family home around the holidays. How knew that was where he belonged, not on some assignment that would be finished in a couple of days.

Gazing out the window he spied a young couple walking through the snow covered gardens, huddled together against the cold. They paused at a sculpture and one of them dropped a handful of snow on the other’s head, leading to a snow fight. Their laughter carried on the frigid air.

He knew what he had to do. Jon retrieved his keys and coat, wasting no time in finding his car in the employee parking that felt like half a mile away. Not waiting for the car to get warm he gripped his hands around the freezing steering wheel, took a deep breath and started on the three hour drive back to Winterfell.

The roads were surprisingly bare despite being Christmas Eve and he’d always been lucky with spotting cops. He fought his heavy eyelids with nothing more than loud music and talking to himself, stopping for coffee was out of the question. At times, the highway stretched out into the endless darkness without an exit in sight. The skies cleared for a little bit between Long Lake and his destination, allowing for the moonlight to light the snowy landscape, the crystalline powder glittering like the stars above.

An even more beautiful sight awaited him. Jon glanced at the little numbers above the gauges, ten-thirty, she might still be up but he had at least another hour left. The lights of Winterfell shone like a beacon of hope when he finally left the monotonous King’s Highway. Navigating the narrow streets was a problem as people still crowded them despite the late hour. As if the magic of the season would all disappear after the presents were opened and the food ate.

Jon entertained the thought of putting a bow on his head and finding some silly way to present himself. If they hadn’t had that misunderstanding, it would’ve been perfect, but there needed to be apologies exchanged first.

Someone had hung a boisterous wreath on the red door between the two shops, the one that marked the stairs to Dany’s apartment. For the first time in his mad dash from Queenscrown, Jon stopped to think. His fingers feeling along the ridges of her apartment key in an act of nerves. What if she didn’t want to take him back? Or worse, she’d already moved on.

He shook his head and headed out into the street. He was being ridiculous, they practically lived together, not to mention Ghost. And Dany said she loved him, her feelings couldn’t change in a matter of days. 

The key still fit the lock, though he struggled to get the thing turned. The handle had a habit of getting stuck, as was the way of any old building. From the other side he heard an excited whimper. If Ghost missed him enough to actually make noise, not all was lost. Jon pushed the door open slowly, using caution in case things were worse than he thought, and bent to give the great dog his affection.

“Hey buddy, have you been keeping Dany safe for me?”

Ghost responded by licking a wet stripe up his face and Jon had to laugh. Something stirred in the corner of his eye, a mass of white blonde hair and festive fabrics. Dany’s face appeared from the bundle, eyes wide was an owl’s. A gasp left her and she flew from the couch in a flurry of blankets and nearly spilled wine. Jon hadn’t considered how his appearance in the middle of the night might look suspicious.

It didn’t matter because she already had her arms thrown around him.

“You came back,” she sighed into his chest, voice muffled by his coat.

“Of course, did you really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone?”

“When Sansa told me you left I didn’t know what to think. Only that you were gone and not answering my calls-”

“I know, I’m sorry. I never should’ve left like that-”

“And I never should have said the things I did.”

She looked up at him with those classic Valyrian eyes, glassy and red-rimmed. Seeing her emotional made him tear up too. In their silence, they could hear the church bells ringing from across town, the lonesome sound marking midnight and the start of Christmas Day.

“I have something to tell you,” he started.

Dany pulled back from him, a watery smile on her face, “What?”

“Merry Christmas.”

She snorted, “Merry Christmas to you too.”

“And…”

“And?”

Jon answered her with the kiss he’d been dying to give her since that afternoon. The one he should’ve given her the night she professed her feelings, instead of running out like a complete idiot. A kiss that said I’m sorry and I love you and I’m never leaving again. His hand sinking into her hair, thumb stroking over her cheek. His other arm pulling her closer and wanting to never let her go.

“I love you,” he affirmed. 

* * *

The Stark family Christmas was always spectacular. After Jon learned that the Targaryen’s weren’t coming North, he brought her along. They were gathered in the great room, in front of the fire and sharing stories. Dany was forced to wear a high-necked sweater because of a certain marking on her neck from the night before. It was only natural that such a reunion be christened by make-up sex and she wanted to take him right there on the living room floor in front of her fireplace, so she did.

They managed to surprise everyone when they showed up, arm in arm and inseparable. Sansa had already confirmed to every family member that Dany wouldn’t be coming and to be extra sensitive about the subject. However, no one mentioned it. 

When the time came to open gifts, Jon apologized for not getting her anything. To which she replied, “You are the greatest gift I could ever receive.”

The response garnered a varied response from the people in the room. A swoon from Sansa, gags from Arya and Bran, a snort from Robb, and quiet admiration from every senior member of the Stark family. Dany didn’t care. She wasn’t spending Christmas alone and she had the most wonderful boyfriend (officially) on the face of the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I managed to whip up for the holidays. I meant to post it /on/ Christmas but I somehow got roped into performing Top 100 Dive Bar Hits for my family. So I hope y'all had a Merry Christmas! To those not celebrating, I hope you had a very pleasant Friday.


End file.
